


Hungry for You

by slashyrogue



Series: Open Veins [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Creature Fic, Incubus Nigel, M/M, Soulmates, Transformation, Vampire Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam hated being a vampire.Every aspect of it: the prolonged life, the strength, the mind reading, the shapeshifting, and most of all he hated blood.The smell made his stomach churn, the taste even more so, and most of his life his father had mixed it with other things be it macaroni, fizzy drinks, or ice cream.But his father was dead, and that was why Adam was out hunting for the first time at twenty-seven years old.





	1. Chapter 1

Adam hated being a vampire.

Every aspect of it: the prolonged life, the strength, the mind reading, the shapeshifting, and most of all he hated blood.

The smell made his stomach churn, the taste even more so, and most of his life his father had mixed it with other things be it macaroni, fizzy drinks, or ice cream.

But his father was dead, and that was why Adam was out hunting for the first time at twenty-seven years old.

He walked down the sidewalk, smelling all sorts of blood and wanting to run into the alley and empty his stomach instead of get closer but it had been days since his father’s death and Adam was starving.

Adam busied himself trying to avoid going into any of the bars he went by, the idea of using his powers against someone for blood almost worse than the idea of drinking it at all, and the longer he smelled all the blood in the air the worse he felt.

It didn’t take long for him to find the nearest alley, letting go of his stomach contents and sobbing as he clutched the wall.

He let out a breath, wiping his eyes as he sniffled.

“All right, darling?”

Adam turned and saw a man standing against wall across from him, smoking a cigarette and looking less than concerned.

“I’m fine.”

“Fuck that, you just vomited up all that red shit. You…”

Adam hissed, eyes turning red and no longer caring. He’d smelled several other vampires in the area, unknown made vampires with half the power he had and it wasn’t like this night was going to end with a staking.

“Holy shit, you’re a vamp,” the man said, dropping his cigarette and coming closer, “You…oh darling, when’s the last time you’ve eaten?”

Adam shook his head, “I want to go home.”

The man grabbed his arm and Adam snarled, surprised when he was pulled in close to the man’s chest where he nearly doubled over at the scent.

His blood smelled so good.

Like everything Adam had never understood when his father spoke of the feeling of taking blood from a willing donor, the euphoria of the act and how it had been so intimate that after Adam’s mother died he couldn’t fathom drinking from anyone else.

“Darling?”

Adam buried his face into the stranger’s neck, inhaling deeply as he whispered, “Take me home. I want to go home with you.”

He felt a hand in the hair at the base of his neck, humming in contentment.

“Darling, I don’t think you’re in a condition to handle me.”

Adam sobbed, “Please, you…”

The stranger lifted his chin and Adam was surprised at the concern in the stranger’s gaze.

“You ever heard of an incubus, moroi?”

Adam swallowed, licking his lips. “Yes, they…feed from the sexual release of others.”

The stranger pet under his chin, “Smart little thing,” he pressed his lips to Adam’s so softly that Adam whimpered from the loss, “I don’t feed from vampires.”

Adam felt tears in his eyes. “Have you ever? You…you’re a monster too. You…I’m going to die, I…I don’t know you sir, but you’re a very horrible person to ignore my distress.”

The answering laugh made Adam confused. “Nigel,” the man answered, pressing a kiss to Adam’s cheek, “My name is Nigel.”

“I’m so hun….”

The slight tilt of his neck made Adam sob, launching at Nigel with such speed and force that the incubus was knocked back into the wall he’d come over from. He bit in without preamble, moaning at the taste.

He never wanted to stop tasting, not ever, and he could feel Nigel getting just as excited as he was the hardness against his own making Adam rut against him.

“Oh darling, you’re starving aren’t you?”

Adam clutched onto him, sucking and licking at the wound his fangs had made as the soft petting at the back of his head made him purr.

“We had better get my strength back up then, little one,” he gently pushed Adam back and wiped off the blood from his lips with a kiss.

Adam clutched hard to Nigel’s neck, whimpering at the loss.

“By having sex with you?”

Nigel smiled. “Do you want to?”

Adam nodded enthusiastically, “Yes. Please, take me home with you.”

Nigel kissed his forehead. “Then let’s see how well you feed me.”


	2. Chapter 2

The moment they entered his apartment Adam took a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing at the scent and Nigel was utterly fascinated to watch him move about. 

The apartment was smaller than his last, not that it mattered since he rarely slept here, and he could picture with striking clarity fucking Adam on several different surfaces throughout. 

“Darling,” he growled, barely able to keep himself still, “I’m growing rather tired.” 

Adam turned, a fang visible when he opened his mouth to speak. “You want to have sex?” 

Nigel stalked towards him, stopping just short and reaching out to touch the little vampire’s cheek. Adam leaned into the touch, almost moaning, and he could almost taste his want. 

This was very strange indeed.   
“Adam,” he reached out to take Adam’s hands in his, “Undress me.” 

The process took an agonizingly slow, Adam seemed fascinated by each new piece of skin and Nigel was practically buzzing by the time his pants fell to the floor, kicking then off quickly. He growled, grabbing Adam by the waist easily and kissing their mouths together for the first time. 

The touch was soft and still tasted slightly of blood, a mix he was used to, and he moaned when the hungry bite at his tongue was hard enough to draw more for Adam to lick at as they moved back towards his bedroom. 

His bedroom was again small, he rarely brought back victims here, and when he dropped Adam down onto it the sight of Adam there made him wish the bed were bigger. 

“Take off your things,” he kissed Adam’s cheek, nuzzling enough to tease, “Show me.” 

Adam’s hands were steady as he undressed, not looking his way even once as he did and when his shirt was off Nigel noticed a scar near his left pectoral that seemed ripe for a story surrounding it. “The scar?” 

The sight of Adam’s bright blue eyes made him sigh, licking his lips. “I was almost killed by a hunter when I was two,” Adam said nonchalantly, standing to take off his trousers. 

Nigel hated hunters, the most dangerous monsters of them all, and the thought they could have taken a young vampire barely born made his lip twitch as he growled. “Bastard. You kill him?” 

Adam kicked off his pants and pulled down his boxers, still very absorbed in the task. “No, my mother died protecting me from it.” 

Well if that wasn’t depressing as fuck. 

“Shit.” 

Adam turned, the sight of his cock making Nigel forget his sympathies entirely. 

“It’s all right,” Adam said, sitting on the bed and looking at him fully again, “I don’t remember her.” 

Nigel reached out and ran his hand down Adam’s belly, the shiver he got in return making him again almost feel like he was being fed. The little vampire as so very full of desire, burning deep down, that Nigel suspected he’d never go hungry again if Adam was his only source of food. 

Not that he’d do anything fucking crazy like that. 

Incubi were demons, they fed on release, and did not have significant others. 

"You're hungry," Adam said, letting Nigel lower him onto the mattress, "Your eyes are glowing."

Nigel climbed over him, breathing in and feeling his mouth water. "Yes, darling I'm quite famished," he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Adam's neck, "Open up for me."

He felt Adam's breath on his neck, wiggling open his legs. "I've never," he sighed when Nigel kissed down his chest, "Done this before."

The words burned into Nigel, a shudder going through him at the idea he'd be the first to taste every inch of the delicious creature beneath him. 

"Been fucked by an incubus or fucked at all?"

Adam trembled as Nigel licked around his navel, dipping his tongue inside and making Adam moan. 

"At all," he put his hand on Nigel's head, gripping his hair softly before lifting up to his touch, "I've..."

Nigel lifted his gaze, his eyes burning red as he growled, "Lift up for me, darling, I need to taste every inch of you before anyone else."

Adam sighed, opening his legs wide Nigel breathing in his scent and feeling dizzy from it. He pressed a kiss to Adam's cock and felt his groan, moving down lower to lick across his hole. 

"Nigel," Adam said his name breathlessly, "I can hear the blood in your veins, smell it," he bit his tongue and Nigel plunged his tongue inside. 

Adam's taste was better than Nigel ever would've expected, his inner trembling making him hungry to get more reactions with each teasing lick. 

His little vampire moaned, thrusting up to his mouth just as Nigel had to tear himself away. 

"Nigel," Adam whined, reaching for him just as Nigel pressed in a finger inside. 

"Still so tight," Nigel licked his lips, mouth aching, "It will never hurt with me," he pressed a kiss to Adam's belly, "Never."

Adam gripped his hair right, "I don't care, I need," his breath was coming in gasps, "Please. I'm so hungry."

Nigel lifted Adam's legs, nuzzling against the back of his thighs, "Yes, little one. I'm just as hungry for you as you are for me."

The first thrust inside Nigel was already dripping, the tight first feel of Adam making him even more desperate. Nigel pressed his mouth to Adam's as he pulled back slightly, tasting every bit of want before filling him again. 

"You're perfect," Nigel whispered, hand coming around Adam's cock as he began stroking with each thrust, face pressed to Adam's throat just as the vampire bit him hard. 

Nigel growled, throwing back as head as Adam drank and feeling his own intense orgasm building. 

"Take it," he hissed, snarling, "Take what you need."

Adam shuddered, pulling his mouth away as Nigel thrust in again. He breathed, "I feel so full," Nigel's growl a rumble through him. 

"You feel like home," Nigel mumbled into Adam's neck, foreign words that Adam didn't understand but caused him to clutch back just as one smooth thrust up had Nigel biting hard into Adam's neck. 

The bite made Adam cry out, eyes flashing as he came and Nigel moaned as his own orgasm was suddenly ripped from him. He felt dizzy with both at once, trying to swallow Adam's pleasure and control his own. When Nigel felt the blackness start to overtake him Adam was biting into the other side of his neck, mumbling incoherent words as Nigel went limp entirely. 

Adam licked at every warm inch of skin as Nigel let go of his legs, falling into him. He smelled so good mixed with both of them, and it took Adam way too long to realize Nigel was unconscious than it should have even when the grip on his legs went limp. 

He huffed out, "Nigel?" nosing at his cheek and rolling them over to stare down at the incubus with wide eyes. 

"Nigel?"

Adam touched Nigel's cheek, tapping it. "Are you all right?"

He hadn't known incubi slept. His father had barely talked of other creatures to him in all their conversations of the world, glossing over the most prevalent of them. 

Adam bit his lip, shaking his head as he moved off Nigel and winced as they disconnected completely. He felt tears in his eyes, shaking his head again. 

He'd hurt Nigel. 

Adam reached out to touch him, the stiffness making him frightened. He was warm still, not cold, so that must mean he was alive. 

"I'm sorry," Adam threw himself on him, nuzzling Nigel's neck and licking up the drying blood, "Sorry."

He lifted his head, tears on his face the rest of the night while he stayed awake hoping for Nigel to open his eyes again. 

The sun was pulling him towards sleep, he could feel it coming soon, and fought as his eyes burned staring at Nigel's unmoving face. 

Nigel woke with a start, gasping, reaching out to grab Adam's arm. 

"You're okay," came the hoarse whisper, making Nigel turn and stare at Adam in horror. 

"Darling," he sat up, rushing to the windows and closing the curtains as best he could, "Why the fuck aren't you asleep?"

Adam lay back, eyes red and burning along the edges. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered, eyes closing, "Sorry."

Nigel bit at his wrist, opening Adam's mouth with his other hand and dripping blood onto the vampire's tongue. 

Adam's eyes closed, falling into sleep as Nigel ran a hand across his cheek. 

"Crazy little thing," he mumbled, leaning down to kiss Adam's blood stained mouth, "What am I gonna do with you?" 

Nigel covered Adam and fought his instinct to stay, heading out into the kitchen and closing the door. 

He felt better than he had in a very long time. 

"Fuck," he laughed, shaking his head. 

What a night.


	3. Chapter 3

Nigel heard his phone ringing somewhere and ignored it, heading for the fridge and looking over his shoulder at the closed bedroom door. 

Adam was asleep. He could hear him breathing steadily, digesting Nigel's blood and hopefully it was enough to recover from his craziness staying awake past dawn. 

He closed the fridge and was just about to go back into the bedroom when the key jangled in the lock, making him curse as Darko came inside. 

"Answer your damn phone, brother! I thought you'd finally been shanked!"

Nigel laughed, "Fuck you, like I'd let a hunter get me."

Darko headed right for the coffee machine. "You didn't even make coffee? What...?"

Nigel sighed, opening up the cabinet beside him and tossing down the filters. "Make your own damn coffee," he noticed Darko was staring at him, "What?"

Darko frowned. "You look like you fucked six people last night," he touched Nigel's cheek, "You're all pink!"

Nigel turned away, "Oh shut the fuck up, you know I..."

He heard Darko go for his neck, sidestepping and heading for the couch. 

"Who'd you fuck?"

Nigel felt Adam's bites like a brand, putting his hand over them both as he chuckled. "Someone better than you did, asshole."

Darko scoffed, "They still here? I can use a pick me up. The bitch from last night passed out on me so fast."

Nigel snarled, turning abruptly as he heard the doorknob turn. He got across the room so fast that he hardly remembered moving, pushing back on Darko so hard the other incubus crashed into the table knocking over a chair. 

"MINE!"

Darko stared at him, eyes wide. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Nigel blinked, pulling the door closed and not moving. "Don't open the door. He's..."

Darko's eyes narrowed. 

"A fucking vamp?"

Nigel's hands tightened into fists. 

"Yes."

Darko got up slowly, eyes never leaving him. "You're feeding from vamps now? You're that fucking desperate?"

Nigel glared. "This coming from the asshole who wanted a taste."

Darko hissed, "Is this another Gabi? You gonna beg him to stay like her? Cuz I'm not gonna watch that shit again when..."

Nigel scoffed, "That witch..."

"Enchanted the fuck out of you and I spent six months helping detox that shit from your veins. Nigel, this..."

Nigel rushed him, stopping short of touching. "He stayed up all night when he thought I was sick. Burned out his eyes nearly, and when I woke up he fucking smiled. No one smiles at me unless I'm throwing pheromones at them. He didn't need them, I got drunk off foreplay. I..."

Darko laughed, "Oh fuck, you're gone. Nigel..."

Nigel turned, running his hand over the bite mark on the left side of his neck. "It's just a good fuck, Darko, " he smirked, "Must be cuz he was a virgin."

Darko sighed, walking up and patting on his back. "Sure, brother. Sure. You going to work today or standing guard?"

Nigel's eyes went to the closed door. 

"I...I think maybe I'll stick around, you never know what could happen."

Darko laughed, "You never know," he turned, "Think I'll get coffee on the way."

Nigel barely heard him leave, choosing to sit at the table for the rest of the afternoon after he made coffee that tasted like ash but kept him from opening the door. 

He didn't know what was wrong with him, what made him open the door to hear Adam better as the afternoon grew closer to night. 

But he didn't stop. 

Adam woke slowly, tossing and turning before shuffling his feet around Nigel's bedroom no doubt dressing and coming out looking adorably disheveled. 

"Hello, darling."

He looked better, eyes not red but still a bit pale. "I'm sorry."

Nigel frowned. "You didn't do anything that needs to be apologized for."

Adam didn't move. "You got sick. You...do incubi sleep?"

Nigel came close and pressed a kiss to Adam's mouth, enjoying the sigh he got in response. "If we find someone worth sleeping next to, yes."

Adam smiled, the paleness a bit less now. "I...I really enjoyed sex with you," he breathed Nigel in, "I never expected to ever have sex because most people smell so horrible."

Nigel grinned, "I'm happy that I smell nice then, darling," he held out his arm, "Hungry?"

Adam licked his lips, fangs peeking out, "You don't have to."

Nigel touched Adam under the chin, "I'm offering because I want to, gorgeous, not because I have to."

Adam opened his mouth, eyes flashing. "Yes," he stepped in closer, "I like your neck." 

Nigel's hand came round the back of Adam's neck and pulled him in towards his own. The first touch of his teeth made Nigel shiver, fingers brushing the back of Adam's neck as he felt the blood being taken. 

"Never would've thought this would be hot."

Adam lifted his head, mouth red as he smiled. "If it didn't feel good no one would want to be bitten."

Nigel ran his thumb over Adam's lip. 

"So it would feel good for any vampire to bite me?"

Adam frowned, "Yes."

Nigel kissed his cheek. "Good to know."

Adam stepped back, sidestepping out of Nigel's hold. "I need to go."

Nigel frowned as he went after his shoes. "You just woke?"

Adam put on his shoes. "I need to," he let out a breath, "In fifteen minutes I watch my show and it takes ten minutes to get from your apartment to mine so..."

Nigel cocked his head. "You could watch it here."

Adam swallowed, "No, I can't. It's....I have a...." he stood up, "It's not the same."

Nigel walked over and to him, pressing a kiss to Adam's mouth. "All right. I had a very good meal and hope you did too?"

Adam blushed, "Yes. Thank you. Goodbye Nigel."

Nigel took his hand and kissed it, "Goodbye Adam. When you're hungry again, don't hesitate to call on me."

Adam nodded curtly and rushed out, the scent of him still lingering after he'd left. Nigel could feel his eyes burning, mouth twitching as he imagined a thousand scenarios that could come of this. 

Adam had confessed that he had trouble taking blood from others, but had no problem drinking from Nigel. 

Perhaps he'd awakened something in the vampire and now Adam would be sucking from anyone who crossed his path. 

Nigel growled as he let the idea sink in. 

Adam did not seem to want to stay, maybe he had enough? Nigel hadn't dealt with vamps much, he knew they needed to ingest blood but not how often. For all he knew this was a once a month outing for Adam, perhaps even several months. 

Nigel shook with a sudden need, the built up desire he'd taken not hours before not seeming to be enough. 

He needed to feed. 

The moment feeding became his primary need images of Adam from just hours ago flooded his mind. 

His cock filled and Nigel felt his eyes burn. 

"No," he snarled, "No, no, no."

He didn't need Adam. Anyone would do. 

He turned and headed for the bedroom, stopping and staring at the messed bed. The scent of them, the heady mix of it, made him groan. 

"Oh," he whined, falling onto the bed and pressing his face into the sheets. 

Nigel sniffed deeply, shuddering as rushed to take his cock stroking through the desperate need. He came with a growl, spilling in his hand and relaxing only to come to his senses. 

"Fuck."

What had just happened? 

He sat up, wiping his release on the sheet and standing on unsteady limbs. 

Something was wrong. 

The walk to his cell was shaky, the desperation barely sated. He dialed and Darko barked, "Finally come up for air, brother?"

Nigel leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. 

"There's something wrong with me."

Darko laughed. "You just realized? I went to Frank and asked him about it right after I left you."

Nigel swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. He said it's an amprentă a sufletului." 

"What the hell is that?"

Darko sighed. "We don't take partners, not really, but there are times when two souls mesh so well together that incubi can get a little...attached."

Nigel covered his eyes with one hand, "A fucking soulmate? Come off it, you asshole. Tell me what Frank really said."

Darko chuckled. "He's the oldest incubus I know, Brother. A thousand damn years almost. He had one, he said. A human. Got real goddamn sad when he was telling the story, my head hurts just remembering." 

Nigel reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke, his hands shaking. "What am I supposed to do?"

Darko chuckled. "Show him your neck and open your veins."

Nigel laughed, lighting the cigarette and taking a drag. "Thanks for nothing, asshole."

Darko made kissy noises and hisses before Nigel hung up on him. 

He took another drag, eyes fixating suddenly on the door. 

How long had Adam been gone? Ten minutes? Twenty? 

Nigel realized with a sudden dread that he had no way of contacting his little vampire. None at all. 

His hands shook as he exhaled, closing his eyes. 

Darko had to be fucking with him. 

There was no way it could be true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> added art to this one by my lovely friend @shoegazerx!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I just am so attached to these two I think I went overboard on this last chapter! lol.

Adam was so hungry.

He'd tried everything for an entire week, mixing pig's blood with his favorite foods and vomited everything he ingested.

The idea of going out again was frightening, a sick feeling in his belly formed at the idea of tasting any fresh blood from anyone but Nigel.

He whined thinking of Nigel, who had not seemed upset with him but really Adam didn't want to risk hurting the incubus again.

Nigel could get food from anyone.

Why would he want Adam?

The isolation now felt stifling without his father. That one night with Nigel was a nice memory that he often pleasured himself to despite how hungry thinking of it made Adam feel.

Adam lasted nine days before he headed into the nearest bar by his apartment, his bloodshot eyes and dry cracked lips made him quite unattractive he was sure.

But he could make them want him.

He had to.

The smell made Adam sick, but he didn't turn to leave this time. He sat at the bar and caught sight of a group of women across from him, laughing and giggling while looking at their phones.

They might be ok.

He got up and felt dizzy, stumbled and fell into someone who caught him with ease.

"Whoa there, friend," the man's voice was heavily accented, "You..."

Adam clutched at his arms, his eyes glowed as he whined, "I'm so..."

The man swore. "Fuck, it's you isn't it?"

Adam tried to stand and nearly fell over again, thankful for the man's help. "I don't know you."

The man smelled familiar but Adam couldn't place it, though it didn't really matter since the scent of his blood was just as foul as the others.

"Oh Moroi,” he helped Adam stand straight, "You are a sight for fucking sore eyes. He'll be so happy."

Adam didn't understand, dizziness suddenly doubling his vision before he saw darkness.

He woke smelling cigarette smoke and hearing someone talking.

"You won't believe this one, brother. Lithe little thing, he was. Kept moaning in my ears, saying how good my blood smelled," he heard a chuckle, "Oh yeah! I think his name's Adam?"

There was a loud growl and the same voice chuckled again, setting what sounded like a phone down close to Adam's ear. He turned and spotted the nice man from the bar.

"What happened?"

The man grinned and his eyes flashed red. "Nigel is on his way, Moroi."

Adam sat up so fast he felt dizzy again, lying back. "I have to go."

"He's in just as bad shape as you are, Adam."

"How do you know my name?"

The man grinned. "I've heard nothing but your name for over a week now, friend. You..."

The crack of the door breaking open startled them both, Adam sat up and frowned as he saw Nigel.

"You have facial hair."

Nigel's eyes narrowed, his bright red gaze made desire pool in Adam's belly. He smelled good even from here.

"You sinking your teeth into the veins of every incubus in town now? Is that it?"

Adam frowned. "What?"

The other man groaned. "Brother, does he look fed? The poor thing fainted in my arms at Tiger's bar. You honestly think...?"

Nigel came over so fast and gathered Adam close, the scent of him made Adam whimper. "Oh darling, you've starved yourself? Take what you need."

"I don't want to hurt you again."

Nigel pressed his face against Adam's neck, the movement made Nigel's neck so close that tears formed in Adam's eyes. "Please, Adam."

Adam hissed and bit, Nigel shuddered as he started to feed. He purred at the touch of Nigel's hand to his hair.

"You are not fucking in my bed, Brother. Don't give a fuck how hungry you are."

Nigel hissed something at him in another language before murmuring, "I wouldn't want to fuck in that pit you call a bed anyhow, Darko."

Adam sucked harder, pressing in close and felt Nigel's cock against his hip. He moaned, pulled back and licked at the wound while Nigel kept petting his head.

"Oh I've missed you," he kissed Adam's cheek, "Have you missed me?"

Adam lifted his head. "I don't know you well enough to miss you, but I missed the way you smile and how good you smell."

Nigel chuckled and touched his cheek.

"Good enough I suppose, darling," he pressed his lips to Adam's, the simple touch made Adam whimper, his eyes flashing.

"I want to have sex now," Adam sighed, just as Darko's groan cut into their moment.

"No fucking way."

Nigel sighed and kissed him again.

"Just being close and feeding off how much you want me is enough for now," he took Adam's hand, "Let's go."

Adam let go of his hand and nodded once to Darko, "Thank you for calling Nigel."

Darko grinned and took Adam's hand. "You're welcome, Moroi. It was my..."

Nigel growled out, "Mine," as he pulled Adam to his side. His eyes lit up as he glared at Darko.

Darko laughed as Adam looked at Nigel oddly, confused by his behavior. "I don't think Darko wants to have sex with me."

Darko put up his hands and shook his head. "I am not going to even answer that, Moroi. I think it's time for you to go."

Adam took a deep breath and felt excited, the longed for scent of Nigel had built up his hunger again.

"Yes," he took Nigel's hand, "We can't have sex here, and you're hungry."

Nigel stared at their joined hands, oblivious to Darko snickering as Adam led him out of the apartment.

Adam's hold tightened when a woman walked down the hallway, the distinct scent of vampire made his lip curl. He didn't like the way her gaze lingered on Nigel, attempting to brush against him only for Adam to pull Nigel in closer as they walked.

"We're going to your place," Nigel announced when they were outside.

Adam thought about how he'd expected tonight to go differently, a quick bite that would hopefully end in him keeping the blood from a stranger down long enough for digestion. He'd never had anyone there before that wasn't Harlan or his father.

"Why? I liked your apartment," he said as Nigel led him to the waiting motorcycle, "It smelled very much like you."

Nigel smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. "Now I want to have you where it only smells like you, darling."

Adam considered the size of his bed compared to Nigel's, much smaller and rather cramped. He'd never had anyone over before, though the idea of Nigel's smell lingering after he left was nice.

He climbed behind Nigel and held tight, spouting off directions as Nigel listened over his shoulder, "...and then you're there."

Nigel turned, his smirk made Adam quite excited. He was very handsome when he smiled. "Ready?"

Adam wiggled against his backside, the sharp intake of breath made him do it again. "Yes."

The drive this time took much longer than Adam remembered, though the row of bars they'd met outside of was much closer to Adam's house. When they slowed, he sniffed the back of Nigel's neck, feeling excitement and hunger build.

"Have you ever had sex on a motorcycle?"

Nigel eased him off the back of the bike, standing and stretching once before looking at Adam fully. His eyes were red, a sign Adam assumed meant he was very hungry.

"Not yet, darling," Nigel held out his hand and Adam took it gladly, the smile he gave made Adam want to taste him, "But I don't want to be arrested on the street tonight."

He kissed Adam's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"No," Adam leaned in and sniffed at his neck, "But I think motorcycle sex would be something I'd like to try."

Nigel growled, "Adam, the door."

Adam's head felt fuzzy as he nodded and opened the door with ease.

"I live in the very first..."

Adam was pulled in tight with such sudden force the air was knocked out of him, the kiss made the sound of Nigel's blood flow faster. He dug his nails into Nigel's neck and growled when Nigel pulled back.

"Nigel," he sighed, the scent of his blood made Adam crazy with hunger.

Nigel opened his mouth to speak and Adam was surprised to see dark fangs so different from what Adam associated him with.

"Oh," he reached up and touched, fingers inside Nigel's mouth.

They were sharp, much sharper than Adam's own.

Nigel sucked on his fingers, skin rippling and making Adam's eyes widen. "You have another form?"

He watched Nigel seem to come out of a spell, gently pushing him back and turning away to catch his breath. The incubus didn't answer Adam's question and he almost wanted to ask it again, but instead opened the door to his apartment for them.

Adam stepped inside, taking off his shoes and looked up at the sound of the door closing to see Nigel looking more normal as he leaned against it.

"Your...."

Nigel abruptly walked across the room and into the bathroom. He slammed the door and Adam frowned.

He took off his shirt, heading for the other door. The sound of Nigel breathing, his blood pumping, and mumbled language Adam didn't know were clearly heard.

Adam prided himself on his excellent hearing, his father had always said it came from his mother.

"They were nice," he said softly, knowing Nigel would hear, "Your fangs. Though I'm not sure what practical use they would have in getting people to have sex with you, so I'm not surprised you hide them."

There was no sound but blood rushing, Adam's stomach ached and cock hardened remembering the taste. Would Nigel taste differently in his other form?

"I can't hide mine," he continued, reaching up to touch them, "But I can glamour them away when I have to. Does your skin change too? I saw it moving. It doesn't upset me, if you're worried for that."

The door opened and Adam's eyes widened.

Nigel looked wonderful.

His skin was a faint black gray, eyes still red, and teeth the same dark color that Adam remembered from moments ago. But there was one definitely different thing: he had small horns on his head, barely noticeable in his hair.

"Yes," Nigel sneered, mouth twitching, "I'm absolutely sure that this doesn't fucking upset you."

Adam blinked, baring his fangs for a moment as he licked his mouth. "Do you think that your blood will taste different?"

Nigel blinked and his angry sneer faded.

"What?"

Adam shuffled over and touched his neck, the action made Nigel moan.

"Your blood," he leaned in and sniffed, "It smells the same but..."

Nigel relaxed, exhaled loudly as his hands came around Adam’s back, and pulled him in. "Give it a try."

Adam licked a spot by his jugular, a strangely rough area that he realized was not the only one. The small bite he took made Nigel hiss, and Adam realized he couldn’t break the skin there.

"Oh."

Nigel's fingers were in his hair, "It's not everywhere, it..."

Adam nosed along his neck and found a spot, the skin smooth. He bit and the rich taste of Nigel ran down his tongue, and made him rut against Nigel’s leg.

"Fuck," Nigel pulled him closer, his skin almost hot to the touch now.

Adam pulled his teeth back, and licked the wound before he watched it disappear.

"It tastes the same, but warmer," he lifted his head and smiled at Nigel with his mouth red, "Like when my father used to put blood in the microwave."

Nigel laughed and reached to touch his mouth. "I don't want to hear about your father when we're..."

Adam smiled and licked his finger. "I'm happy. I wasn't after I left and I was very lonely. I don't normally get lonely."

Nigel's smile faded, he pulled back his hand, and even stepped away. Adam could smell his upset, and wanted to reach out to touch him again.

"Darling before we do anything else we have to talk."

Adam frowned. "Why? You're hungry and we are going to..."

Nigel took his hand and led them to Adam's couch. He made Adam sit while he started to pace.

"It's my fault," he began, "Not yours. Incubi can get this imprinting on others and make it difficult to even fathom tasting from anyone else."

Adam frowned. "Imprint? Like a baby bird?"

Nigel stopped moving. "What?"

Adam continued, "The first person a duck sees it automatically imprints on as its mother and it follows them everywhere regardless of whether or not it's a duck."

Nigel laughed and flopped down beside him on the couch. "Darling you're remarkable at taking away my bad moods, did you know that?"

Adam smiled, "So I'm your mother?"

Nigel covered his face, "Seems like, Darko says that it's extremely uncommon."

Adam suddenly thought of something, the idea made him feel much better about the way he'd been his whole life. "Do you think some vampires have them too? Imprints? Or some of them just only need one person forever and ever?"

Nigel pulled open his shirt, exposing the thick patch of hair on his chest and odd spots of thick skin. "Could be," he took Adam's hand and brought it to one of the thick spots, "This doesn't repulse you?"

Adam's mouth watered and he flicked out his tongue, eyes reddening as he crawled in closer.

"I'm sexually attracted to you," he kissed a close patch, "In all forms."

Nigel's hand came in his hair, the soft touch made Adam sigh. "You say that like I have many more. It's not as if I'm going to sprout wings."

Adam came in so fast he practically fell, "Are you sure? There is some incubus lore that talks about monsters snatching people from the sky and leaving dead husks of corpses! You may just not know you have them yet!"

Nigel laughed, kissing him softly.

"There are definitely all kinds of incubi, Adam, but I've never seen one with wings."

Adam leaned in and they kissed again, the hungry growl that came up from Nigel made him even more excited. "Maybe you just haven't gotten yours yet. Powers evolve into other things sometimes."

Nigel grinned and reached down to undo the top button of Adam's pants.

"And you're going to show me the true meaning of power?"

Adam sighed when Nigel's hand went down the front of his pants and jerked forward to whisper, "Yes."

They rolled, Adam's pants rustling in the movement and gathering at the bottom of his legs as Nigel leaned over him. The light of the incubus's eyes made Adam even more aroused, which in turn made Nigel seem to vibrate against him.

"You're hungry?"

Nigel peeled down his briefs and exposed Adam fully. He took a long look before he licked his lips. "I'm always hungry for you, Adam," he kissed Adam's belly, "I think I've made that clear enough haven't I?"

Adam sighed, "Yes. I...I'm getting hungry again too."

Nigel grinned, the sight of his fangs made Adam want to lick them.

"Then let's move to a more comfortable location," he stood, the line of hair down into his jeans caught Adam's attention as he stretched.

"You still have clothes on."

Nigel unzipped his jeans and Adam's eyes widened when another aspect of Nigel's other form made an appearance.

"You have a tail."

Nigel batted it away as it seemed determined to show itself, snaked around Nigel's back and up his belly.

"Yeah," his cheeks darkened, "Damn annoying thing."

Adam stood up, grabbed for Nigel's hand and pulled him up off the couch toward his room.

"I can't wait any longer and you're taking too long."

Nigel laughed but let himself be dragged, the strength in Adam's grip left marks on his skin that went straight to Nigel's cock.

"Darling, you..."

Adam pushed him down onto a little bed, the taste of Adam's want made Nigel light headed.

"I had trouble getting aroused after you," he confessed, "My hands aren't as warm as yours and the taste of you didn't leave me for days."

Nigel kicked off his jeans, tore at his briefs and finally freed his now erratic tail that Adam couldn't look away from. "You like it?"

Adam touched himself through his cotton briefs, nodded as his eyes flowed and mouth shook. "I want to touch it."

Nigel opened his mouth and groaned when an influx of Adam's want filled him from so far away. "Darling get over here please. You can touch all you like."

Adam peeled off his briefs and exposed the pretty cock Nigel had seen in his dreams. He sprang up and grabbed Adam around the waist, pulled him down onto him.

The touch of skin was like coming home, Nigel pulled out as Adam reached to tease his tail.

"It's not smooth, I thought it would be," he reached up and stroked Nigel's left horn made him shudder, "You like that?"

Nigel fought to maintain his composure, the desperation in him building the longer they worked up to the final act. He breathed in and found that was most definitely not helping, his eyes lit when Adam leaned in for a kiss.

The first touch of tongue had Nigel's resolve fading, the slow glide he felt of Adam's cock made him growl in annoyance and roll them over. Adam's cheeks were pink and his pupils blown, the deep red glow of his eyes made Nigel ache as he tasted the depth of Adam's want.

"You look like you're in pain," Adam said softly and touched his cheek.

Nigel rocked against him, both of them groaned as he leaned in to kiss Adam's mouth again.

Adam bit down on his lip and Nigel moaned. He fought the urge to cum as they rocked into each other, could smell Adam's impending orgasm coming up fast and rolled them into a comfortable position. The rightness of Adam's weight on him brought tears to his eyes.

"Take your pleasure, Adam," Nigel purred, running his hands down Adam's sides. He was dripping, could feel the wet soaked through sheets, and stopped just short of begging.

Adam settled just above his cock, breath came in gasps as Nigel's tail swished along his hip. "I don't ever want to do this with anyone who isn't you."

Nigel growled, pulling him down and close at once. He bit into Adam's tongue while his cock throbbed from finally being inside.

Frenzy, that was the only way to describe what Nigel felt. He wanted it all, every single bit of Adam's want, and wouldn't stop until he'd taken it.

Adam shuddered as he moved, licking his own blood as they tasted each other and bit Nigel's tongue in return to mix the two together. He shook when they parted, took Nigel’s clawed hand and wrapped it around his cock.

"Nigel," Adam's voice was thick as he stared at him, eyes wide, "Don't ever lose me again."

Nigel touched across Adam's cheek and turned his neck. "Bite me, little one. Don't stop until it scars."

Adam lunged while still rocking back and bit down hard when Nigel lost grip of his cock only to feel his tail take over.

He felt Adam cum and the taste was even more intense than last time, tinged with something he couldn't place and shocked Nigel into his own dizzying pleasure.

Adam didn't stop moving, pulling his mouth back and smiling with blood soaked lips. "So warm," he sighed, closing his eyes and groaning, "Nigel, I feel so..."

Nigel pulled him close and Adam nuzzled his neck, whispering, "Mine."

The deep rumble that came out of Nigel was more a purr than a growl, while he inhaled the mixed scent of them and dug in his nails to Adam's back.

"Stars," Nigel sighed and made Adam lift his head.

"Stars?"

Nigel touched his cheek, eyes suddenly very heavy. "I saw stars."

Adam pulled up and they both felt the loss. Nigel rolled them over and stared down at him.

"Did you? What kind?"

Nigel fought to stay awake and sighed as Adam reached up to touch his left horn again. "All of them."

Adam smiled and kissed the edge of his mouth. "You're tired, I think you need to sleep."

Nigel shook his head as Adam pulled him down, resting his head right over Adam's heart.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

Nigel mumbled, "Can't lose you."

Adam reached out to touch his tail, the shiver of pleasure made Nigel even more tired.

"You won't."

When Nigel woke it was to an empty bed, an immediate fear that Adam was gone overtook him as he raced from the bed entirely naked.

Adam was sitting at the table, eating food and reciting words in time with whatever he was watching under his breath.

".....and this is the actor's..."

Nigel sighed and Adam turned his head, his smile wide as he stared at Nigel.

"You slept a long time."

Nigel shuffled across the room and hugged Adam close, burying his nose in the vampire's neck.

"Too long," he teased his fangs along Adam's skin, "Couldn't even make you dinner."

Adam sighed, "You are the most important dinner, so that's ok."

Nigel chuckled as he lifted him up and Adam wrapped his legs around as they kissed.

Nigel tasted every bit of Adam's quick flared want and sucked down hard as Adam pulled away to bite into his neck. He sighed, "Mine."

Adam shivered as he always did and rocked his cock against Nigel's belly while he fed. He pulled his mouth up and kissed Nigel softly. The taste of his own blood was now a turn on that Nigel wouldn't ever complain about and turned to press Adam against the nearest wall. He couldn't get much friction but thrust up against Adam's clothed backside and moaned just as Adam broke their kiss.

"I want to be inside you," his breathless confession made Nigel's skin burn, "Is that ok?"

Nigel was barely able to keep hold of him, his grip slipped as Adam frowned.

"We don't have to," Adam whispered, "I just..."

Nigel wrenched himself out of Adam's arms, changed their positions and presented his ass for Adam to fuck.

"Please," his voice was a growl when he spoke, "Star, please."

Adam wriggled out of his boxer shorts and ran his hand down Nigel's sides. He moved in closer and ran his cock down Nigel’s slick waiting hole.

"You're so wet."

"For you, Adam," Nigel sighed, "Only for you."

The slow thrust was a torture, the need in Nigel to be closer and the taste of Adam's want made him dizzy. "Nigel," he buried his nose into Nigel's neck, "I wanna feel your tail."

Nigel growled and relaxed, let his glamour fall and Adam pulled him in with both hands. He forgot too often about how strong Adam was, but felt it now as slowly teased thrusts got more wild.

Adam buried his face into Nigel's neck, his huffed breath teased his ear as he sighed, "Mine," over and over enough to make Nigel purr.

"Yes, fuck yes."

Adam bit in and Nigel groaned as he came. Adam shuddered at the taste, felt the soft touch of Nigel's tail between them.

"Don't stop," Nigel panted, his sudden grab to keep them together made Adam's bite tighten in its intensity.

He never wanted to let go, but Nigel needed him to despite what he might be saying. One more hard thrust and Adam spilled inside, the dewy warmth feeling ready made just for him.

Adam pulled his fangs out and started to lick, held Nigel still against the wall. He was sweaty, Adam could feel it sticking between them.

"We should do that all the time."

Nigel laughed and turned to nuzzle Adam's skin as they kissed. He tasted dry mouthed so Adam deepened the kiss, hand came to Nigel's cheek.

When they parted he hugged them together and kissed the scaled spots on Nigel's back. "Darling, if you let go I might fall in a heap just to warn."

He sounded sleepy again, too worn out.

"I can carry you."

Nigel made a noise as they parted, the feeling a loss and Adam wanted to be inside again but it was too soon.

He lifted Nigel easily, the soft sigh as Nigel wrapped his arms around Adam's neck made him very happy. Adam wondered if he should get a new bed for when Nigel moved in, because he wanted that even if he hadn't said it yet.

Adam went to get a cloth and wipe away his cum. He returned to the bed and was surprised to see and feel there was nothing to wipe away.

"You absorbed my..."

Nigel turned onto his back and smiled. "All part of the package, gorgeous. Every part of me is hungry for you."

Adam touched up his belly and chest, stopping to feel the horns on Nigel's head.

"They've gotten bigger."

Nigel laughed and leaned in to Adam's touch. "Adam, my horns are just the size they are meant to be. They don't grow at all after a certain age."

Adam ran his fingers through Nigel's hair, enjoying the purr of contentment that got out of Nigel.

"Maybe because I'm your imprint they did."

Nigel closed his eyes and murmured, "Sure, little one. I'm sure the stars in my eyes were just the magic between us."

Adam rolled Nigel onto his side and moved behind him, hugging Nigel tight. He felt perfect, smelled even better, and when Adam wriggled against his backside he felt something odd poke at his chest.

He pulled back and saw two protuberances at the top of Nigel's back, small but still growing Adam was sure.

He wondered just what Nigel's wings would look like and couldn't wait to hear him argue that wasn't what they were.

Adam's eyes felt heavy as he kissed them, the fluttering of whatever was waiting to break through made him smile.

He licked his lips and thought for a moment of what they could taste like, Nigel's wings.

And got hungry for him again.

 


End file.
